


The perfect man AU(Dom!Levi x reader) Part 2 lemon

by DemonDragonQueen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDragonQueen/pseuds/DemonDragonQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought i'd never find a perfect man.... but that changed when I accidentally spilled coffee on a mans shirt in a coffee shop. Our silly accident turns into a love and lust filled relationship that lasts forever! ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	The perfect man AU(Dom!Levi x reader) Part 2 lemon

Just a heads up words that are written like this are Readers thoughts ;) 

The next few days had gone by rather quickly. Levi and I had officially become a couple and went on more dates throughout the week and met up for lunch in between our work schedules and talked throughout each date. Of course there was some...passionate moments when we realized no one was looking, but we seemed to restrain ourselves to see how far the other was willing to go. We realized that the both of us are really rather naughty. At this point, we were both itching and craving for something more than teasing, petting, and heavy kissing. The way we looked at each other when we caught the others gaze could burn a hole through metal if we looked long enough. It was sultry, animalistic, and burning, begging for the others hot touch. When we said each others names, even in a regular situation, it had a seductive hint to it, one that spurred a wanting into both our bodies. The farthest we had gotten was a full blown make out session at Levis' house two days after our date at the French cafe. We had to stop due to realizing we both had to be up bright and early the next morning, so we reluctantly parted ways that evening. He invited me to stay the night, but having no work clothes with me meant I had to decline, much to my hearts dismay. I had gotten comfortable at his house, it was rather large for just one person, but he told me where everything was and to make myself at home. I was afraid that i'd get yelled at for messing something up since it was one hundred percent spotless, but I quickly realized he would just roll his eyes in an irritated manner and fix it himself then call me a brat. We spent most of our time in his living room and dining room, so I don't know what the rest of his house looks like, but i'd like to know someday, hopefully on our French dinner date there. I can't help but wonder what secrets he has up his sleeve. 

It's now the day before Levis' shirt is going to be finished being cleaned and i'm running around my apartment cleaning up and doing laundry deciding what I want to wear tomorrow night for our dinner date as I shuffle through my clothes. I sigh and look up at the clock. 6:37 PM. I give up for the time being and go back to cleaning. I wonder what will happen tomorrow... I think as I walk to my kitchen to put my dishes away and get a small dinner started. I'm really quite excited, but also nervous at the same time. It's just Levi, it's not like i'm showing up for dinner with the president. But at all the same time it feels like my life is changing for the better finally, and I just can't help but be giddy like a school girl who just got kissed for the first time. 

After I finished cleaning up, eating and watching my daily T.V show about young lovers I decide that I should go to bed since it's now 10:07 PM. I throw on some random pajamas and climb into bed while turning off my bed side lamp. I'm so excited for tomorrow that I have a hard time falling asleep, so I let my thoughts run wild for a minute to get it out of my system. I wonder how Levi looks shirtless...I know he's got muscle but I wonder if he's as strong as he looks. Do big feet really mean a big dick? Oh how i'd love to run my hands through his soft black locks while he spanks me for dis obeying... I shake my head to stop my thoughts before they get worse and seriously turn me on. I finally feel tired enough to fall asleep as my eyes drift closed for the night.

The next morning I jump out of bed at the first sound of my alarm clock. I don't have work today, but I want to be up at a decent time to make sure everything gets done before tonight. It's 10:30 AM so I make a quick breakfast and gobble it down while watching the morning news to keep my mind occupied. The cleaners open at 11:30 AM, so I clean up my breakfast and go to get dressed. I throw on some simple clothes,put up my hair and grab my bag then head out the door. I hop in my car and head towards the cleaners, blasting music and tapping my steering wheel with the beat of the song on the radio. It's not long before I arrive at the cleaners. I put my car into park and hop out, making my ways towards the front door. "Hello, welcome back (name), come to pick up that shirt?" the man behind the counter says. "Yes sir! Were you able to get the stain out?" I say while looking around at the numerous racks of clothes around the room. "Yes, we were able to get it out completely, it's spotless and like new again" the cleaner hands me Levis' shirt over the counter and I smile while taking it and putting it carefully over my forearm. "Thank you so much! This is my boyfriends shirt, so he'll be happy to have it nice and clean." I say while paying the man. "I'm sure he will be, men appreciate clean clothes." He takes the money and we say our goodbyes. I walk back out to my car and put the shirt carefully in the back seat. I plop myself into the drivers seat and run a few errands before heading back home. 

By the time I get home it's already 4 PM. I put Levi's on my door handle to my bedroom and shed my clothes from the day into the laundry hamper. I hear my phone making a buzzing noise so I run over to go and grab it. When I pick it up I realize I have a text from Levi.

Levi: Wear something nice for me tonight. ;)  
(name): I will, i'm sure you'll like it. ;) What time should I be ready?  
Levi: I'll come pick you up around 6:30 PM, so be ready by then.  
(name): Ok, see you then babe. <3  
Levi: See you then love.

I put my phone back down on my night stand, then realize iv'e yet to pick my outfit. I scurry around my room like a mad woman for about 15 minutes until I find the perfect outfit. A floor length sleeveless curve hugging black velvet dress with a slit up to mid thigh on the left side. I sigh happily then lay it on my bed. I pick out a pair of black velvet stilettos to go with it. Realizing I need to take a shower, I run over to my dresser to look for a matching bra and panties. While tossing things to the side I come across something I completely forgot I had. A set of lingerie. It's a bra with matching panties and a garter belt, it's black, see through black mesh all over except for the important fun bits are covered stubbornly with lace, and has a red lining on the hem. I instantly pull it out of my drawer along with a pair of thigh high black stockings and squeal with a girlish tone. Did that noise really just come out of me? What the hell is wrong with me.... I set the lingerie on the bathroom counter and hop into the shower and turn it on. I come out after ten minutes completely relaxed from the warm water. I dry off then grab my lingerie set and pull it on,fastening the tops of the stockings to the garter straps. I blow dry my hair and let it stay down and flowing, then put make up on in (favorite make up style). I walk over to my bed and slip my dress on, rubbing all the creases out in the mean time. I then pick up my shoes and slide them on my feet. With a slight strut in my step I walk over to my mirror to give myself a once over. Damn I look good tonight. The clock chimes letting me know it's now 6 PM, meaning I have half an hour to gather myself together.

Over that half hour I put little things away around my apartment while listening to (favorite radio station) trying to keep myself as calm as possible to keep my excitement from wearing me out. Hearing a car pull up in my drive way, I quickly turn off the radio and fix my lipstick in the reflection from my phone and grab Levis' shirt off my door handle. I hear Levi knocking on the door so I run over to open it. He's wearing a white button down shirt,black vest,cravat,black slacks and loafers. "Hey Levi" I smile as I say this, reaching over to kiss his cheek. "Hey (name), I see you have my shirt" He says while returning my affection and kissing both my cheeks, a French custom. "Yepp! All clean and ready to be worn!" He takes the shirt and slings it over his arm while saying thank you. "Ready to go?" "Yepp! I'm ready!" He holds his hand out for me while I pull my keys out of my bag and step outside to lock my front door. I take his hand and we walk to his car. A black 2009 Mustang GT. His car is almost as sexy as he is... He opens the passenger side door for me and I sit down. He then walks over to the back door and lays the shirt on the seat and closes the door, then goes over to the drivers side and hops in and starts the car. On the drive to his house, we talk about all sorts of random off the wall things as I fuss with the radio trying to find my favorite station. Levi gently swats my hand away and finds it for me, all the while rolling his eyes.

When we arrive at his house, everything is already set up and ready to go, I only notice this because of the amazing smell of food. We walk into the foyer of his large house and he puts his keys down on the entrance table, he turns and walks towards me, holding his hand out once again. "Shall we go on a little trip to France mon cher?" I take his hand happily, accidentally squeezing it from my contained excitement. "Yes my love, lead the way" with that he walks us both outside to his back patio, which is completely decked out to have a French feeling, with an amazing dinner arrangement set on the table (

"L-Levi....it's beautiful!" I turn to look him in the eyes, he cracks a small half smile at my words. "I'm glad you like it, it took most of the day to put together." He walks over to the table and pulls out a chair for me, as I sit down he kneels on one knee and kisses the top of my hand. Still holding my hand, he looks up at me "Je serai de retour l' amour" ( i'll be back love) 

He gently sets my hand in my lap and walks off back towards the house. 

Levi comes back outside and flicks on a stereo which plays classical ball music, he's also holding two wine glasses and a bottle of wine. He sets one in front of me and the other on his side of the table then pops the cork on the bottle. As he pours wine for the both of us, I notice something. "Levi, your wearing the cravat I gave to you." He looks down at his chest "Of course I am, what kind of Frenchman would I be if I wasn't?" I smile at that as he puts the bottle down and sits down in his chair. "Dinner looks amazing, already better than the cafe", I pick up my fork as he does the same, the both of us taking a bite of our dinners. "I told you home cooked meals were much better, brat." I roll my eyes "yes yes you were right, your cooking is much better than any French cafe." He has a look of content across his face as we continue to eat.

As we near the end of our meal and have loosened up completely, the lust in the air was heavy. "Leviiii" I say while running the tip of my shoe up his inner thigh and giggling. "I hope you realize what your doing (name)...and if you continue I also hope you realize you'll be punished." He leans closer to the table. "Ohh Levi, please do!" He rolls his eyes and makes an attempt to calm himself from jumping and dragging me into the house. "Don't tempt me brat..." He takes a sip of his wine, but I never see him swallow. The next thing I know he's leaning completely over the table and directly in front of my face. My lips are met by his, I can taste the lingering flavor of wine on them as he puts his index finger and thumb on my chin, effectively opening my mouth as I close my eyes. Levi deepens the kiss by opening his mouth and running his tongue over my bottom lip. I suddenly have a mouthful of wine which I quickly swallow as I grab his face in my hands, initiating a tongue war. I bite his bottom lip while his tongue brushes over my top teeth, pulling a whimper from my throat. He pulls away and stands up, walking to me and holding his hand out. "Dance with me?" I take his hand and he leads us a few feet from the table where it's more open. My hand wraps around his shoulder as his wraps around my waist, our opposite hands clutching the others. We start to gently sway to the classical music, eventually breaking into a common ball waltz. Our bodies are pressed against the others to where we can feel each others heart beat. He looks deep into my eyes, "You look beautiful (name)" he says in a quiet low voice as he buries his face in my neck, making me tilt my head to the side. "Thank you, you look incredibly handsome this fine evening" he bites my neck unexpectedly, making me gasp. He nips down my neck to my collar bone, leaving little love bites as he goes and blowing warm air against each one. As he makes his way back up, I moan quietly, he places wet kisses back up my neck to my mouth, engaging me in a passionate kiss that leaves the both of us nearly breathless. Our tongues explored every inch of the others mouth as we pulled each other closer. Pulling away from lack of air we rest our foreheads together, panting. "your an amazing french kisser Levi.." I breathe out. "I wouldn't be truly French if I wasn't." Kissing me quickly, I rub my body against his, as the need for any kind of friction grows. It's then that I realize that Levi's got a serious erection. With a lustful smirk on my face I plant a wet open mouthed kiss right below his ear, so he could hear me whisper to him as I rub myself against said erection. "A little excited there big boy?" His grip on my waist tightens as he lightly bucks against me, "it's your fault (name), for being so attractive" I giggle and run my hand down his back, continuing my teasing as our sway slows down a little. My hand lightly brushes over his erection, to which he pants a little more heavily. Thinking that I have him wrapped around my finger, I was suddenly proven wrong as he pulls me closer and dips me backwards and to the side so that my hair is brushing the ground and my right foot is in the air, all the while hiking my dress up. Levi is holding me with his arm around my back,while his other gently runs down my neck, over my breasts,and down my sides. He brings his face to mine and stares directly into my eyes with the look of pure lust. "I believe you need to be punished now, you sexy brat" he says huskily, then picks me up bridle style and starts walking to the house. 

While Levi is walking the both of us up to his room, we engage in a passionate tongue war, the closer we get the heavier the kiss becomes. When we reach his bedroom door, he pulls away to open it quickly and walks us inside. His bedroom looks as clean as the rest of the house, a large four post bed with black satin sheets being the main eye catcher of the room and everything else just basic bedroom needs. He gently tosses me onto his plush bed and hovers over me, face to face. He claims my lips while I wrap my arms around his neck. His hands come to rest on my shoulders, slowly trailing down my collar bone to my breasts where he massages them gently. "Ah-ahh, Levi!" he smirks as I run my hands down to the collar of his shirt and vest, swiftly unbuttoning them both while leaving his cravat on his neck. When I reach the last button he sits up and shrugs the shirt and vest off his body while looking at me with a carnivorous intent. All I can do is stare in awe at the magnificent muscles this man is packing, it's obvious by my face that I long to touch them. Throwing them off to the side somewhere he takes my hands and places them on his sculpted chest. He should wear only a cravat and pants more often. Bringing his mouth to my ear he whispers in a husky seductive tone "go on (name), touch me" whimpering I trail my hands down each muscle on Levis' torso, relishing the feeling that such a strong man is towering above me. Levi kisses and nips at my neck as I now work my way down his nicely muscled arms "Levi..." I breathe out against his hair "sit up love" I sit up and Levi reaches behind me while catching my lips in a searing kiss. He slowly drags the zipper down, making sure to brush his fingers against my skin to make me shiver. Once it's all the way down, he pulls my dress off completely, more hungrily and fast than he pulled down the zipper, leaving me in my lingerie. Levi looks me up and down a few times, the tent in his dress pants is becoming more and more obvious as time ticks by. "You look beautiful (name)" he says while he runs his hands down my body, slowly pushing me back down on his bed. He leans over me with a hand on each side of my face while mine are spread across his back, he brings his lips to my collar bone, searching for my sweet spot, after a few nips he notices my whimpering and clawing, letting him know he found it. "L-Levi!" I hear him chuckle lowly as he continues to abuse my sweet spot. He moves his lips down my chest when I start panting, making a trail of sloppy wet kisses down to the valley of my breasts. He looks up at me then licks the mound through the sheer fabric of my bra, causing a small moan to come out of me. He brings his left hand down to palm my right breast while his mouth teases the other. The warmth of his breath contrasts with the coolness of the room, making my nipples noticeable. He seems to realize this as he pinches the one in his hand, effectively making me writhe under him. "Ahh ha uh!" I can feel my panties becoming damp as I move my leg up to toy with Levis' erection. Palming it with my stocking covered foot I hear him growl lowly, letting me know my teasing is paying off. Fuck he's so hard already.. He reaches his hands under me and I can feel him undoing my bra clasps, I put my arms up so it's easier for him to slide it off. Feeling the fabric leave my body left my top half completely vulnerable to his touch. I felt a bit shy, and attempted to cover myself with my arms, but Levi was having none of that. He growled with a lust stricken irritated expression and pulled both my arms above my head, holding them there with one of his large hands. "keep your arms above your head" he says as he continues to play with my fleshy mounds. I comply with his order, though it's hard to resist the urge to hold on to him. My moaning was getting louder as he trailed from my breasts and down my stomach to reach the hem of my panties. At this point both of our breathing was heavy, so I reached to sit up and undo his belt. I could feel how stiff he was just from the slight contact my hands made with it. He twitched slightly at this contact, and let a small moan of his own loose. I pull his belt off his pants and put it next to me, my hands find their way to his clothed dick and teasingly begin to palm and stroke it through his pants. (n-name)... he moans, "(name) I can't take it anymore..." he says while breathing slightly heavier. "Then dominate me Levi... I want you to, I can't take it anymore either" running my hand down his thighs he shivers a little bit and looks at me with a hungry desire. "Are you sure?" he tilts his head slightly to the side. "I'm positive, now, be my man and show a little lady what it feels like to give up control" he leans forward and presses an open mouth kiss on my lips "i'll be back brat, stay put" he gets up and goes to his closet. He pulls out a red box and takes something out of it then picks the box up and walks back over to me.

Setting the box down on the floor next to the bed, he stands next to the bed with a hand on his hip and looks at me with a serious expression. "Ok (name), here's the rules. I'm now your Master which means i'm in charge, you will listen to and obey each command I give you and if you don't there will be a consequence. The safe word is "red", use it if you feel like you need to stop, and yellow if you want me to slow down or be gentler." I nod "Yes, Masteerr" I moan out the last syllables of my sentence. "Good girl. Now, on your knees in front of me on the bed" I comply with what he says and he starts to undo his cravat. I admire the way his muscles move as he does this. The next thing I know is he's tying his cravat over my eyes as a make shift blind fold. "Levi..." "no complaining about what your Master does." suddenly there's a nice smack on the top of my ass. I had failed to notice the item he pulled out of the box was a riding crop, but the sting was oh so good. If this is punishment I might have to misbehave more often! "Ye-yes Master" he pets my head "on your hands and knees" I crawl on my hands and knees, feeling my way around since my sight is blocked. With my ass in the air, I can only anticipate what Levi will do next. "what do you want your Master to do to you (name)?" Oh there's many many things I want you to do to me. I take a second to think, but apparently my answer isn't fast enough as a harsh smack is delivered on my ass. I whimper, "I- I want you to spank me.." I feel his hand and the handle of the riding crop running over the curves of my ass "I can't hear you (name)" he says in a low tone,"I want you to spank me Master!" SLAP! I moan as I feel the smooth leather colliding with my skin. "I think you've learned how this works well enough now. On your back" I shift positions to lay on my back, I feel Levi climb up onto the bed as well. "Arms above your head" I lift them above my head. I hear the clinking noise of his belt buckle as he straddles my hips and leans over me, I can feel his breath as he ties my hands together with his belt, making it extra secure. When he moves away from my hands, I feel his own hands coming down to cup my breasts,softly squeezing them. His left hand moves down to the hem of my panties, my breath hitches as I feel his hand slide past the fabric and directly onto my lady bits. I can't keep still, so I wiggle around under him. His index finger rubs gentle circles on my clit, I moan a little louder than before as I also feel him pinching my nipple. "Your so sexy when your turned on...(name)" he draws out my name in a low husky whisper, which causes me to cry out. Since i'm blind folded all my other sense are heightened,so hearing his voice in such a low manly tone is a huge turn on. "ahh- haa-ha Levi, faster, please..." he rubs my clit even slower, much to my dismay, all I want is the extra friction and to be stuffed with that stiff cock he's got in his pants with some spankings. "I don't understand you (name)." "AH! Master! Please, rub me faster!" he complies with my wish and rubs my clit in harsh fast circles, I sense his face in front of mine, my senses are right as I feel him kiss me. I moan against his lips and I feel him pant against mine. He pulls away from me completely, leaving me to whimper in protest. He runs both his hands down my body to end up in the hem of my panties, slowly pulling them down as if he's putting on a show for himself. He pulls them off and throws them into a random place around the room. All I have left on my body is my stockings and garter belt. "Put your legs on my shoulders" I do as he says and place one leg on each of his broad,muscled shoulders. He slowly runs his hands up and down my legs, relishing the softness of my stockings. When his hands reach my thighs, he leans down to kiss my overly sensitive clit. I can feel my juices running down my ass and onto his sheets along with his bangs tickling my skin. He puts his mouth on it and sucks it, progressively getting more aggressive as he works his tongue into the mix. I feel one of his hands leave my leg and slide up and down my wet folds. He pulls his head up from my lady bits "your so wet (name)... it's driving me insane, i'm tempted to pound you into the mattress" "oh please master.." I moan rather loudly. Levi slides his middle finger into my slick entrance, working it in and out slowly. When he notices my breathing get heavier, he adds a second finger, picking up the pace. He moves them in a beckoning motion after deciding I can handle a third finger, I moan and move my head from side to side as he does. "Like that do you?" I nod my head quickly "well there's a lot more where that came from" I clench around his fingers as I feel a knot forming in my lower abdomen, the thought of him stuffing me full with that cock of his making me wetter. "Ah-ah, not yet" I groan as he pulls his fingers away, I can hear him licking his fingers clean of my wetness. "You taste so sweet (name)" he leans over to kiss me and pries my mouth open with his,rubbing himself against me to cause much needed friction for the both of us. Our tongues wrap around each other as we have a small tongue war. I know he did this on purpose to make me taste myself but he tastes so good either way that I don't care. I feel his hand deliver a rough smack to my ass as he breaks our passionate kiss. I bring my legs down to wrap around his waist in an attempt to try and pull his pants off. I somehow manage to get them part of the way when I feel him shifting to take them off the rest of the way. I hear them land on the floor, along with a second lighter item which I assume to be his boxers. 

Levi, now free of his restraints, has to hold onto his self control as he feels the heat coming from my wet woman hood. He groans a bit at having to control himself. I buck my hips up towards him, grazing his stiff erection. His puts his hands on my hips to hold them, so they don't tempt him further. I put my legs on his shoulders once again, as this is the most comfortable. I suddenly feel his riding crop trailing down my neck, making me moan lightly. It makes it's way down to my right breast,I just can't contain myself anymore, I need his cock fucking me right this instant! "Master..!" SMACK! His slaps my breast lightly with the crop, and I cry out in delight. His other hand is kneading my ass as he tortures me with his teasing. He brings his face right next to my ear and bucks his hips lightly into me so I can feel his tip on my clit, he moans quietly in my ear, his breath grazing my neck. "Tell your Master what you want" I try to speak but only a groan comes out since I can only focus on how the tip of his dick is just so perfectly rubbing my clit. SMACK! He spanks me,then growls in my ear lowly. "I said, tell your Master what you want (name)." "I- I wa-want you to fuck me" I whisper/moan. He sits back up, and rubs his tip over my wet folds, teasingly pressing it against my entrance. "I can't hear you" I groan in frustration. "I want you to fu-fuck me Master!" He's quiet for a moment,then gives a rather harsh buck, making me squeal. "Say it again,be more specific." At this point I want to scream and force him to fuck me. Suddenly he takes off the blind fold, throwing it over the bed. We stare into each others eye in a fiery passion as he awaits my answer. "I want you to shove your fat cock into my tiny pussy and fuck me until I can't see straight anymore Master!" he cracks a half smile at this "i'll fuck you so hard they'll be able to hear you screaming my name in China" with that he pushes himself into me slowly. I spread my legs open wider so he has more access. I groan as I feel him filling me slowly, I can see in his eyes and the way his lips are parted that he really just wants to fuck me senseless. Once he's all the way in, he waits until I give him the signal to go. I purposely make him wait a little longer than necessary just to see the distressed look on his face. The second I nod my head he pulls out then thrusts back in. Fuck he's so big... I moan as he continues this, wishing my hands were free. His pace picks up a bit as he leans down to kiss me,we moan into each others mouths as we both feel the rush of ecstasy running through our bodies. He reaches up to untie my hands, the second i'm free my hands tangle themselves in his soft black hair. "Ah-ah-ha you feel so- ah good (name)" he gives a particularly hard thrust at his words making me pull his hair. "Ohh Master I love your dick, it fills me so nicely" I moan, he groans and thrusts faster. When we're both panting messes he pulls out, "On your hands and knees, ass in the air" I do as he says, shaking my ass from side to side in the process to tease him, he responds by spanking me. He thrusts himself back into me while putting his left hand in the small of my back and wrapping his other hand in my hair as a make shift leash. He pumps in and out of me at a fast pace as he runs his hand up and down make my back, scratching me occasionally when he moans. "Say my name" he gives my hair a tug to pull my head up towards my back. "Levi!" he groans "again." "Oh Levi! Levi! Harder please!" His grip on my hair tightens as he pounds himself roughly into me, each time he thrusts I move forward and the bed squeaks and moves with us. "Your such a naughty,bad girl (name), begging for your little pussy to be pounded" he thrusts just the slightest bit harder that it pushes his dick far enough to graze my inner sweet spot. I moan loudly, while clenching my fists and my walls around him. He chuckles as he slaps my ass, holding my hair like reigns for a horse. "Here we go (name)" he pounds into my sweet spot over and over again at a pace I never knew was possible,since he's holding my hair it forces me to meet his thrusts which make's them that much deeper. "LEVI! Oh Master! Yes! Yes! Fuck yes!" He abuses my sweet spot with the sheer raw power he has. "Oh fuck yes (name)...shit,oh fuck!" He catches me clenching around him, taking that as the tall tell sign i'm about to cum. He feels himself getting to ready as well, so he pulls out and flips me onto my back. He climbs over me, so our skin is touching and our bodies mold together. My knees up to my chest as my legs hang over his shoulders and rest on his back. 

He puts his dick back into my awaiting pussy, the both of us panting in each other faces. Levis' bangs are damp and cold every time they touch my skin from the sweat of our sexual adventure. This time instead of pounding like an animal, he starts off a little bit slower. He relishes the feeling of my breasts pressed against his chest,feeling them move a bit each time his thrusts. He kisses me deeply as he keeps a constant pace that gradually gets faster. I wrap my arms around him so my hands meet on his back, I can feel all his muscles when he moves into me. "Levi..." I say against his lips "ready to cum?" I wrap myself tighter around him, as if to brace myself for what's to come. "Yes, i'm ready to cum Master" we stare into each others eyes to catch every facial expression the other makes. Levi pounds me into the mattress, thrusting as hard and fast as he can at this point, grazing my sweet spot every so often. Feeling myself about to cum I claw at Levis' back and pant and moan so loud i'm sure they hear me down the street. I can tell Levi is about to cum as well by the way his cock is twitching and his gaze is glazed over and dark, his pants turning into moans of his own. He kisses me "cum for me baby, give me all you've got" he grunts at my words, "i'll fill you completely" he thrusts into my sweet spot, which sends me over the edge, I scream him name over and over again while leaving deep scratch marks in his shoulder blades. He moans, and with one final thrust he cums as well, kissing me as he does. The feeling of him filling me is one i'll crave for a life time. "Oh Levi..." "(name)..." we whisper at each other. We just lay there and come down from our high, I can feel our mixed efforts leaking out of me, which makes me giggle. "It seems as if our love making has left a mess Master" he just rolls his eyes "that's one mess i'm willing to accept". Levi pulls out of me and pulls a cloth from his bed side table to wipe the both of us off. Once we're clean to his satisfactory he gets up to throw all the laundry in the hamper. Iv'e already curled up in bed under the sheets by the time he gets back. He climbs into bed next to me and pulls me up so my head is resting on his chest. "I'm really glad I spilled coffee on your shirt" he gives me a look "yea,i'm glad you did too actually" he kisses the top of my head and snuggles me closer to him. "I had a lot of fun today, you were totally right that your cooking is much better than any cafes" I giggle "I did too, and see, I told you, brat" sleepiness is starting to come over us. "Hey (name)" "Yea?" "I love you..." I look at him and smile "I love you too Levi" he pulls me up so he can hug me completely to where I can't move. We end up falling asleep like this,happily in each others arms. I really did find the perfect man, and he found the perfect woman. 

EXTENDED BONUS ENDING

It turns out that the cleaners never got the coffee stain completely out of Levi's shirt, I found this out the next morning when I woke up and had to use the bathroom and happened to see it on the door handle. Damn cleaners... I look at it and think that today will be interesting since Levi will have a panic attack seeing that the stain is permanent. But I kind of see this coffee stain as a mark that proves our permanent, perfect love.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a long one! I didn't want to break it into more parts, so it's just really long. This isn't as BDSM as I would have liked it to be, so it's a mild form of BDSM, but maybe if I write more they'll turn into full on serious BDSM scenarios. But, Levi is still a dom so my title is correct! Either way, for my first fan fiction, I have to give credit to the autors who write full on stories, it takes a lot of brain power and time to sit here and type all these crazy thoughts out. So kudos to all the other writers! I hope you all liked my little story here! Fair warning! If you can't handle graphic sex scenes, I don't suggest reading this. x3 But! Feel free to notify me of any mistakes! :D I'll probably edit it more over time, if I think of better words or ways to describe things. ;D I do suggest reading the first part of this before reading this one, otherwise some things will most likely not make any sense! 
> 
> Remember,if you see the man of your dreams, spill coffee on his shirt! lol
> 
>  
> 
> AOT belongs to Hajime Isyama (hope I spelled that right)  
> You belong to Levi ;D  
> Story belongs to me the crazy ass dragon lady :D


End file.
